


Haris Potter and the Philosopher Sten

by Mrle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pippi Långstrump | Pippi Longstocking Series - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrle/pseuds/Mrle
Summary: The story about a boy who overcame the odds of surviving a war. About a boy who came to a new country and still did not give upp. A group of friends doing the best the can to change the world.This story was written by three second year teacher students as a project of fan-fiction. We combined the story from the frist Harry Potter book by J.K Rowling in to the world we live in, Malmoe. We also took characters from Astrid Lindgrens book Pippi Longstocking





	Haris Potter and the Philosopher Sten

Haris Potter and the Philosopher Sten

 

The Boy Who Lived

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, of Višegrad, Bosnia and Herzegovina, were proud to say that they were the parents of their newborn baby Haris. Haris was born on a hot summer day in the year of 1986. 

Haris lived a good life with two loving parents, that was until the day when his mother picked him up early from school. Haris didn’t understand what was going on, his mother never picked him up early from school. “Why are you here so early mom? Are we going somewhere?” Haris asked, upon which Mrs. Potter told him to stop talking and hurry up.

Haris heard loud explosions from the outskirts of the city. When they arrived in the center of the city, he saw people gathering, panicking. Mr. Potter was standing in the middle of the gathering, talking to the group of people. What Haris didn’t understand was that a war was breaking out between the ethnically Muslim Bosnian people and their Serbian neighbors. 

Haris and his parents had to flee the country as they couldn’t stay there since the risk of getting killed was too high. They went home, packed their most important belongings and started walking. They walked in a line with over a thousand people. 

After three days of walking, Haris started to whine. His legs was hurting and he didn’t want to walk anymore, he wanted to go home. His cries did not last long though, as the sound of explosions surrounded him. People fell to the ground, screaming in terror. His parents panicked along with the rest of the people, they started to run. It was at this moment Haris was separated from his parents. Little did he know, that this was the last time he would ever see them.

A man picked up Haris and started to run with him, Haris started crying again. After an hour of running they came to a central station in a small town where the man stopped running and put down Haris. The man explained what was going on, he was a Serbian soldier who did not want a part of this war. He gave Haris some money and a bus ticket so he could get to safety. Haris took the man's word and hopped on a bus, not knowing where it was going. 

Four days later he arrived in Malmö, Sweden. He had heard about this country but knew nothing about it. The bus took everyone to a place called Migrationsverket. Haris had overheard a conversation between a group on the bus. The group was talking about Hathem, the administrator of Migrationsverket. The four possible places where one could end up, Malmö, Vellinge, Helsingborg or Simrishamn.

Malmö was mentioned to be the best place to go, since most people living there welcomed cultural otherness and people from other countries. Then again, some didn't. 

Vellinge was by far the worst place to end up in since the people of Vellinge didn’t wish for immigrants to settle there. The residences was not nice either. Unfortunately for Haris, this is where Migrationsverket would place him. 

Haris met with his adoptive family right away, a family of three, The Dursleyssons. The Dursleyssons had a son near the age of Haris, his name was Dudley. Haris was praying that the family had adopted him because they wanted to help and not because they wanted to get subsidy from the government. It did seem that way though, while the the family ate big juicy steaks for dinner, they fed him hot dogs. Haris didn't complain however, he liked hot dogs. After dinner it was Haris duty to clean the table and wash the dishes. 

It was already bedtime by the time he finished. Mr and Mrs. Dursleysson showed him his room. It was a small room in the cupboard under the stairs, barely fitting his bed. It was still better than sleeping on a park bench or in the bus that got him to Sweden, Haris thought to himself.

The next morning Haris wasn't served any breakfast. He wandered off to school hungry, but he had already gotten used to hunger. Haris started to learn the Swedish language in SFI, Swedish for Immigrants. Haris was a fast learner and learned to speak the language very good in a short time. He finished SFI in only three months. 

After SFI, he was moved to a school with Swedish kids. He had a hard time making friends and didn’t feel accepted, but Haris had survived it by reading the powerful book that was left in his possession by his father, before he died.

Haris kept on doing all his chores at home, some days he even did Dudley’s chores. Right after he was done he would lock himself in the cupboard and study. Haris never felt liked, neither by the other children nor the teachers. But he had good grades, and no one could take that away from him. 

Nearly ten years later, in upper secondary school, Haris was in physical education class and tried Lacrosse for the first time. He showed to be a huge talent as he was way better than the other children that bullied him. 

After class the teacher took Haris aside to talk to him, Haris was not excited about this Having the teacher wanting to talk to him after class usually meant that he had done something bad. But this time, the teacher wanted to see if Haris would be interested in playing Lacrosse after school. He saw something in Haris movements he never had seen before, it was almost as if Haris was flying through the gym.

Haris wanted to play Lacrosse after school, but didn’t think The Dursleyssons would allow it. And he was right, he mentioned it at the dinner table that night and they shut him down instantly. The Dursleyssons was like most of the people of Vellinge and therefore didn't want to see an experiment immigrant like him excel in their country. Luckily for Haris, he would soon be going off to Malmö University, this was his one chance to leave his adoptive family for good and bloom into the successful person he always wanted to become.  
The Journey To Platform 4A

 

Haris loved Malmö, it reminded him of Višegrad. The people was just like him, or so he thought. In fact, these muggles couldn’t stand him. They were clearly scared of his power, thinking Haris was just another evil weirdo. They had no reason for thinking that though. Haris’ powerful abilities wasn’t the only thing that bother so many. There was something else unique with him that bothered them, which he would soon come to realize. 

Haris wasn’t aware of this at the time, since no one had expressed it to him verbally. Instead, it was written in their behavior when he was around. 

As the days passed he began noticing people staring at him in an odd way. First at the bus station, later in a grocery store, almost everywhere he went, they stared. It was not until this moment Haris felt uncomfortable around people.

 

It was his second week at the University, yet he had not talked to any of his classmates except for Ronja and Herman. They usually talked during short breaks, and on a good day it was nothing more than casual conversation. “It sure would be nice to make some friends around here” Haris thought to himself. 

For the most part, Haris was an extraordinary student. He was very responsible and never arrived late, except for some of Snape’s lectures. However, Haris was in desperate search for study companions that could help him with his homework, as he had struggled with it over the past weekend. Suddenly, he had an idea. 

WHAT IF I ASK THEM TO HANG OUT WITH ME AFTER SCHOOL?

Haris sat in his favorite seat, in the front row corner by the window, waiting for the lecture to begin. Herman walked in with quiet steps and sat down beside him. 

“Hello, Haris” said Herman. “How are you doing today?” 

“I’m good, thanks” replied Haris. “I was thinking about something.”

“And what is that you are thinking of?” asked Herman, curiously. 

“I just thought...” Haris took a deep breath and continued “I thought that it would be nice if we started studying together. I need someone to study with. And it would be nice to hang out sometime. We both live in Vellinge after all.”

Haris took another deep breath and continued, “Honestly, I have a bit of a hard time finding friends there”.

Herman nodded in agreement. He said that he didn’t know many people there either and that it was a great idea that the two of them would hang out. They agreed that they would take the bus to Vellinge together that day. 

Haris and Herman got off the bus in the small town of Vellinge. They took the path leading to Haris’ place. It was supposed to be a 15 minute walk. 

Normally, people here weren’t very talkative with one another, at least not in the streets. Normally, they wouldn’t even say hello to someone passing by. Both Haris and Herman were used to always greeting strangers on the streets. That’s the culture in their home cities. 

This day though, they didn’t know what was about to go down. Just as they passed a street corner, a few guys came their way and stopped them. There was three of them, all bigger than Haris and Herman. They seemed to be older as well, and quite frustrated too. 

“Are you the ones we’ve been looking for all week?” said the blonde guy in the group, looking Herman dead in the eyes. 

Herman looked back at him. “Excuse me, why are you looking for us?” Herman asked, confused and a little scared. 

“Look at him, he is so scared” one of the guys said. To which another replied “Well obviously, we all know that he really is a girl”. The group started laughing. “What are you doing with your life, dressing up as a man? We all know that you’re not.” 

The circle around Haris and Herman became smaller, as if the group was getting ready to fight them. Herman started tearing up, clenching his fists and lips. Haris, just like Herman, could feel himself getting angry. 

“What do you want from us?! Get away!” Haris shouted at them with panic in his voice. 

“We want to show you how bloody dumb you are. You are not like us, normal people” said one of the guys. “You” he said, pointing at Haris. “You are bloody creepy, wandering around like that, with that dark hair of yours! Where the hell do you even come from? You better go back home! You don’t belong here!” 

Haris knew that he wasn’t allowed to use his power in the muggle world. But honest to himself, he admitted that these guys were too scary to fight. There was nothing else he could come up with that would’ve saved their lives that moment. So he used his power for the greater good, and only because of this, Haris and Herman managed to escape. 

“Ronja would’ve been so angry if she saw this! Could you imagine? Did you hear what they said?!” Haris asked. 

Herman nodded and hung his head. “Yeah… He said I’m really a girl.” 

That night Haris couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. He felt sad, confused and angry all at once. Again, he felt like an outsider in this town. This is not the first thing that has happened that made him angry. It was bad enough with the staring, but did they really need to make comments about him not belonging here? 

It was tough feeling like an outsider, but he understood that Herman and Ronja had problems of their own. Some people here are negative towards equality and diversity. It had happened before, that people pointed out that Herman was born a girl, telling him there was something wrong with him. Haris knew there wasn’t.

It didn’t take long for the trio to realize that they needed to fight for their rights. They knew that it would be hard since they can’t always rely on their powerful abilities. After all, the beast of society that they had to fight was an ignorant three-headed dog that didn't always respond to knowledge and facts. Each head represented what they had to fight against, racism, transphobia and misogyny. The time was now.   
When Haris Met Pippi

 

The trio of Haris, Ronja and Herman was excited to begin their political studies so that they once and for all could make a change. Haris had a rough time during his experience as a refugee and had promised himself as well as the other refugees in Migrationsverket to fight for their rights and make a change. Herman had promised to fight for transgenders political and human rights and Ronja promised to fight for women's right. 

The trio had never felt as comfortable in the University as they did now, Haris in particular. Until this day, it was only in Hathem's office, in Migrationsverket, where he would find comfort.

“In which classroom is the lecture?” asked Herman. “Wait! Let me check KronoX” replied Ronja.

“D1388!” said Haris. “Typical Haris, knowing everything” said Ronja and Herman simultaneously.

The trio sat in the front row, by the window. They were a bit nervous, but mostly excited. The classroom was packed with unfamiliar faces that they had never come across during the first week of introduction.

The lecturer started the presentation and about fifteen minutes into the lecture, a loud knock echoed throughout the classroom. In walked a redheaded girl. It was as if she didn't even try to sneak in, as she stomped across the classroom with her big boots, to the front row where the nervous trio was sitting. 

The next day, the trio arrived at the University together for the second time. All other students was waiting outside of the classroom. The girl with the red hair and freckles was also there, dressed in a red t-shirt and a green pair of shorts, with a red knee sock on her left leg and a green knee sock on her right leg. 

Everybody was looking at her funny, but it was clear to the them that she didn't care. She seemed like she was used to the attention. The girl introduced herself to the trio, with the three of them suspiciously asking her why she did.

“You look like nice people, and a little lost if I may say” she told them as she reached her hand out. “I’m Pippi”. 

“Bibbi?” Haris asked. “What is that?”

“No, Pippi! My name, Pippi. What is your name?” Haris and Ronja looked at each other confused. 

“Is that your real name?” asked Ronja. Pippi laughed, not wanting to share the fact that her full name is Pippilotta, actually, Pippilotta Viktualia Rullgardina Krusmynta Efraimsdotter Långstrump. “Just call me Pippi” she said.

The trio and Pippi worked together during the lecture, they even had lunch together. Herman was a bit suspicious and concerned about Pippi. Who was she? Why did she want to become friends with them? What she a spy from Helsingborg or Simrishamn perhaps? Haris and Ronja told Herman to relax, convincing him that she’s just wanting to make friends. Pippi had being noticing how different the trio was compared to the rest of the classmates, Ronja was her favorite since they shared the same hair color.

They were eating their Italian-style pizzas in Mitt Möllan when Pippi began opening up and telling them about herself. She told them that she grew up without parents. Her mother tragically passed during her birth and her father Efraim lived on the other side of the world. He's a sailor and visits her apartment in Möllan only twice a year. 

The social workers wanted to put her in foster care, but she refused, she even fought them. This was the same reason why she was interested in political studies, to fight for children’s rights. 

She explained that she had always been different and that she stood up for herself against adults, they always wanted to tell her what to do and what not to do. Pippi claimed that it was every child's right to do what they wished to do. 

She also claimed to be the strongest girl in the world and she told them that about her horse, Lilla Gubben. She claimed she used to carry him, using only her hands, but neither Haris, Herman nor Ronja believed a single word she said. They didn't interrupt however. 

Pippi explained that she lived on Villekullagatan, with her horse Lilla Gubben and her pet monkey, Herr Nilsson. She seemed to have experienced a lot for someone at such a young age. She had wrestled a man, Starke Adolf. She had donated gifts to homeless children on Christmas. She had traveled all over the world with Tommy and Annika.

“Tåmi, Änika?” asked Haris.

“TOMMY AND ANNIKA!” yelled Pippi, as if they would understand her better simply because she answered louder.

Haris told Pippi about his journey to Sweden and the obstacles during his journey, Ronja told Pippi that she had escaped oppressors in her home country, where women have no rights. Herman told Pippi about her sex change, and all the treats she had received because of the surgery. She thought that it was okay to identify as any gender in a country like Sweden, in this day and age, but this was not the case.

When Pippi heard about their goals she told them about Sten. “What is Sten?” asked Haris.

“Not what, who!” replied Pippi. “Sten is a man, he is the philosopher that will lead us to freedom”. The trio listened carefully.

“Sten fights racism, transphobia, misogyny and for children's rights. He’s currently in prison, but society will become good as soon as he is free”. 

“Tommy, Annika and I are meeting later at my place. The three of you should come” said Pippi.

The trio hesitated at first, but then proceeded to nod their heads in agreement. They were excited to get to know Pippi and her friends.  
Christmas On Villekullagatan With The Two Trios

 

Later that day, the trio arrived at Villekullagatan. The code to the gate was 1917. The trio walked up the stairs, all the way to the fifth floor, and proceeded to ring the bell. 

They were all in awe when the door swung open as they were welcomed by a real, fully grown horse. The horse was white with black dots. It made a neigh, turned around and walked into the kitchen. The trio proceeded accordingly. 

As they stepped inside, they noticed pieces of gingerbread dough all over the floor. Pippi was baking with Tommy, Annika and Her Nilsson. 

“Merry Christmas!” shouted Pippi. “Christmas? We’re not even in mid-September!” said Haris.

“Äsch, the period of time is nothing but an illusion my friend! Christmas is everyday!” replied Pippi. Haris couldn’t make anything of it, but so far Pippi had been nothing but truthful to him, so he figured she couldn’t be too crazy after all.

The trios were introduced by Pippi in the living room where they sat down for a cup of herbal tea, leaving the tray of gingerbread in the oven.

“I have some gift for you three, but Haris you mustn’t open yours yet!” said Pippi. Herman became suspicious again, not of the potential threat that Pippi was a spy, but rather that she favored Haris out of the three. Herman quickly changed the train of thought as Pippi threw a parcel his way.

“Merry Christmas!” said Pippi. Herman opened the parcel in a flash, inside was a green tin.

KONRADS KALASKLISTER

Herman became even more suspicious as he had no idea what the tin actually contained, could it perhaps be poisonous? He didn’t want to seem rude so he thanked her awkwardly. “Thanks, Merry Christmas!”

Ronja didn’t mind the gifts however, she thought it was really nice of Pippi considering she barely knew them.

“Merry Christmas!” said Pippi again as she gave Ronja the second parcel. Inside was the right arm of a mannequin. Ronja inspected the arm while trying to figure out how she would make use of it. “Thank you Pippi, and Merry Christmas to you too!”

The trio of Pippi, Tommy and Annika started running around the christmas tree, singing something about small frogs. It was a different atmosphere from what the other trio, Haris, Ronja and Herman, was used to. Yet somehow, they enjoyed it. Haris kept in mind that culture doesn’t necessarily have to be static, but rather something dynamic that is open to diversity, change and crossing boundaries.

After finishing their cups of herbal tea, the two trios joined each other and danced around the christmas tree, but it wouldn’t last for too long. “It’s time for our meeting” said Pippi. They sat down again and Pippi began to explain Sten’s situation.

“He’s currently in the prison on Robben Island, for his associations with communists. The Swedish government simply fear him too much, because of his power” said Pippi.

“What do you mean by power?” asked Herman. “The power of knowledge, you muggle!” replied Pippi giggling. Herman’s face turned red of embarrassment. How could he not know what Pippi was referring to when knowledge is what they’re being taught at Malmö University? 

“We’ve come up with a brilliant plan to set him free” said Tommy. “But we’ll need your help” added Annika. If the two trios could manage to bring Sten back to Sweden safe and sound, there was likely a chance that he would become prime minister and save the Swedish society.

The plan was simple. First, they would fly to Robben Island where Sten is held prisoner. This would be done with the help of Pippi’s bed and a hot air balloon. “As soon as we’ve landed, Tommy and Annika will distract the guards. In the meantime, it's Herman’s mission to sneak up from behind them and glue them to the wall” said Pippi.

“Oh, so that's what this is?” said Herman. Pippi ignored him and continued. “Ronja, you will use the mannequin arm to bend the prison bars and pick the locks”.

Ronja showed that she understood her mission by nodding her head. “When Sten is out of the cell, the next mission will be to escort him to the balloon. All done with the help of invisibility” said Pippi.

“Invisibility? That's impossible!” Haris interrupted. 

“I hope not, because that's your mission” replied Pippi. She pointed at the third and last parcel underneath the christmas tree. 

Haris picked it up and felt it. It was very light. He unwrapped it…

 

Epilogue

Stood in firelight sweltering,  
Blood gushing, I heard sirens  
Stained chest like map of violent continent  
When mother told me, son we need to leave   
No more peace in this country  
We need to flee  
Why can’t some see, the need to feed the hungry?  
Why are we, corrupted by greed? Must be D’Eve  
It used to be southern unity, suddenly we refugees  
Became a Swede in a family of three.  
Traveling,  
Went from being sad and then saving mans with a mannequin


End file.
